Rules
=IMPORTANT OF THE WIKI= Stop making admins and mods at all everyone and your alt accounts for no reason anymore, it is your friend helper. IT IS NOT KIDDING! ---- All users Age Limits This wiki is for all ages but, you have to be 3 years and older to join! Language Bad words are not allowed. You will get a one year ban if you swear 2 times. Use English, Japanese and french. Sexual Themes and Nudity Sexual themes and Nudity are not allowed. We need this Wiki Family Friendly. Creating fake bad pages. If you create 3 fake bad pages, you will get a 3 month ban. Piracy * Sharing the ISO or torrent link of any game on this Wiki will result in an immediate ban that will last until June of the following year. * A second offence will result in a two year ban. Harassment * If you keep harassing users, you get a 6 month ban. ** If you keep doing it, you get an infinite ban. * If users complain of harassment, the matter will be looked into. If the plaintiff is found guilty, he will be blocked based on the severity of the offense(s) committed. Inappropriate Names * If you create an account with an inappropriate name, you get an infinite ban. False Info * If you post false info, you get a warning. At the fourth one, you get a 1 week ban. Only official information is permitted. Leaked information is not unauthorized, but if it turns out to be fake, and is published by the same person multiple times, the ban will be imposed. ** After that, you get an infinite ban. * Please do not add unconfirmed information into official articles. This includes information based solely on a teaser or on a codename. Warning Messages * You are not allowed to remove warning messages from admins from your message wall. If you do that, each message is restored, and you receive another warning or get blocked, depending on the number of warnings you have received. * Only administrators and moderators can give warnings to other users. You are welcome to leave messages reminding others of the rules, but these must be legitimate messages and there must be a legitimate reason to give them. ** Repeatedly giving warning messages (especially when no actual rules have been broken) to other users will result in a warning. All “warning” messages will be closed and/or removed. Delete Template * Removal of the delete template from any unnecessary article or, when placed by an admin, category is strictly prohibited. A warning will be issued immediately upon offense the template is then re-added by the same user. Ban Minimum * The minimum ban duration is 48-72 hours, and is imposed at the administrators' discretion. Editing Userpages * You are only allowed to edit your own userpage. However, if a user has granted you permission to edit their''userpage, you are allowed to do so as long as you comply with Wiki policy and rules. Adding potentially defaming, slanderous or libelous content, or causing other forms of damage to the page, will earn you a warning. * You are Not allowed to edit a user page without permission. Defiance * If you persist with an act that goes against Wiki rules, even after several warnings, you get a first ban based on the severity of the offenses. If you fail to change after the ban has expired, you will get an infinite ban. Naming Files * Image files intended for use on articles should not be given nonsensical names with strings of irrelevant letters. * Images obtained from sources (in contrast to screenshots) should have their original file name preserved when possible. Leaked Information * '''All' supposedly "leaked" content must be backed up with a citation. If you are unsure as to how to create a citation, leave the link to the proof in the comment section so that someone can add the citation. Music * Music is only permitted on personal space - on your own Message Walls, on Profile Pages, and on your own User blogs. If you really must put music elsewhere, Autoplay and Hide '''must '''be disabled. Failing to do so on multiple occasions will result in a warning. Spamming * If you are spamming the chat you get a kick. ** If the offense persists, offenders may find themselves blocked depending on the severity. * If you are spamming unnecessary edits, you will get a 2 month ban. * Troll comments in comment sections and blog posts are not allowed. Warnings and blocks may be issued depending on the severity of the offense. Troll comments are still allowed on Message Walls up until the point where the receiver issues a complaint. Copyright Policy * The Copyright Policy that our Wiki uses is the general policy which is used by Fandom. However, intellectual property by other users, including, but not limited to, fanmade images and videos is not allowed without permission. Doing so may result in a warning. Only content or media on our articles are completely free-to-use, with or without permission. Watermarking * Watermarked content is strictly prohibited from mainspace articles. One may post watermarked images on their blogs and on their personal spaces, but not on mainspace articles. Such content will be taken down, and infringers will be issued warnings based on severity and defiance. Admin * If you keep pestering a staff member (or any other user) for administrative powers, you get a 1 month ban. Blogs * If you are posting multiple blog posts that don't make sense, you get a 1 week ban and all those blogs will be removed. * Blogs may also be removed if it fulfils other deletion criteria. A warning will not be issued, but the blogs will be closed. Imitation * If you imitate a user, you get a 1 year ban. * If you try to get a user in trouble by imitating them, you will get an infinite ban. Rules By The Admins Sum Rules By Noob8! * NO DELETING OTHER PEOPLES EDITS * DONT BAN OTHERS, THATS MY JOB BUT U CAN REQUEST IT * NO SWEARING EVERYONE * NO ADDING SE��Y IMAGES, YOU WILL GET BANNED FOR THIS WIKI. * don't ban admins * don't send warning to the founder. Enjoy! Have Fun! Sum rules by stupid Yuko * NO FAKE WARNINGS! Family Friendly. * Don't ban people for no reason, AND DON'T BAN ADMINS and others, Enjoy! Have a Fun time! Rules by The Sparrow ---- Category:Browse Category:Momo Hibiki Category:Momo Hibiki Wiki Category:Meme Category:Rules